


dangerous rain

by metavania



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, coffin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metavania/pseuds/metavania
Summary: ·DOS2是拔作 第一弹·第一次写GAY肉，不好请见谅·酱紫太太双丁丁设定加蜥蜴现实状况考据·结尾沙雕





	dangerous rain

雨如野兽毛发，又像是热带幼虫集体出卵，栩栩如生，给清冷墓园添了分热度。

当然，既非远处田野丰收的喜悦，也非打狗后淋浴的酣畅。

而是……情欲上的欢愉。

伊凡也不知，仅偷看王子更衣，蜥蜴人上宽下窄的躯体五秒钟，就被“凝神”未散的他倒发觉，尾巴一把夺过手腕。

“跟我来！”

所以，现在是什么情况？

周围皆是中了诅咒的探险者石像，本该叫人胆颤，或想让人开心地大偷一把。如今它们却模糊在黑暗中，都怪压着自己的那个尊贵蜥蜴，伊凡看不清方位，也不敢拿起弩，石像在视野中公共场所来回走，不好扒口袋的路人，反让气氛更是……刺激。

王子动用队长权能，趁希贝尔洛斯避雨，将伊凡拉进地下墓园。虽说伊凡前天偷窥公主告白，两人说好要试试关系，但现在他却已把他健硕的腰，压到一块比他还硬的石棺角上。整个过程不能说疼和粗暴，却冰凉和急躁。途中撞碎了几个石像，红棕碎屑剥落，年代不明的灰扬起，铺满了伊凡的湿发和胡须。他不禁瘙痒，礁石般的鼻子嗡动，克制打喷嚏的冲动，咋咋嘴唇。

“敌人在旁边。”伊凡说。

但光是看他唇线嗡动，喷出粗糙、有些咸的气味，王子露在外的信子就精准捕捉到。咔啦啦，他把伊凡的绸布马裤撕开，那可是先攻+2的盗贼裤，还是伊凡讲价买的呢。

“早该换了，你为了先攻一直从欢乐堡穿到现在！”

“有本事你来射箭……我是说，现在太危险了。王子，我提议，去莱克尔的屋子……”

“你没发现，你的肉体才是最危险的吗？”王子无视伊凡的怒色。墓地幽暗，唯有王子红彤彤，还能显出身形和骚动摇摆的尾巴，而沙漠出身的黑发人类伊凡，却与黑影融为一体。只有胸前银坠，反射幽光，像青蓝的涂料流进油画缝，描绘伊凡的胸线和伤痕。那里正起伏、正心跳，加速、诱惑自己把他深深吸干。

王子的大脑袋埋进伊凡高高的胸膛，胡乱地舔着伊凡的胸线。好了，现在他的狼鬃开襟都沾满银丝地敞开，宛如微笑的狼口。

王子亲吻狼口，本想溜过伊凡果核般的喉结，趁势灌入深喉，却发现皮肤充满了铁锈味，不知是雨水，还是佣兵被兵器刮过的痕迹。他很快就腻了，因为伊凡毫不动摇、呻吟，只是冷淡地紧盯石像，搞得他想找奶喝的小屁孩那样。他于是说：“我想从背后来。”

他要尝尝他真正的味道。

“小屁孩。”伊凡心中骂他，他的舌头还没这里浑浊的空气痒呢！哪知舔到最后，黑暗中，太阳般的黄金瞳已经凑近。它们在自己眼前，竟蕴藏着一种温柔和渴望。伊凡只能老实地转过身，把这当做刚偷窥傲娇王子的惩罚，没想到刚把胯转过去，他的阴茎就膈到低温的棺盖，很是刺激，王子见他结实的屁股也打了寒颤，计划通，便拍了拍，告诉他准备进入。

——这是伊凡第一次被人进入。以前他总是那个拥抱和侍奉的人，现在他开口称道、做射击马步姿时很结实的屁股，被蜥蜴人骨节分明、又宽大带鳞的手掌抠住。粗糙、偏黑的纹理，被当成蘑菇头的孩子那样，竟揉捏出了顺滑的感觉。光这样就有种微妙地刺激，足够让伊凡咬唇呻吟了。

王子履行之前的诺言，舌头侵入后庭。刚开始，只探入半寸时，还凉飕飕，让他愿意接受。但王子却被他试探性的呻吟，宠得得意洋洋，竟然放肆地在他的花瓣里乱荡起来。

很快，伊凡迎来了第一波高潮。他虽想蜷起双腿抽搐，却还是愧疚地让胯腹从棺材抬起。不能再污秽死者的棺木，这太缺德了。而王子得以吐了口小火到空气中，一边为了清干孤狼分泌的淫水和精液，一边照亮他的屁股，那里慢慢恢复弹性，留下十道痕迹，青黑，如同水黾。

虽说，这个混账王子此时有点心痛，但他也只是后悔损坏了伊凡这两块黑面包的香味而已。他自恃看人高明，相信伊凡很温柔，定能容忍他的下波抽插。他终于也脱下腰带，“咣当”。已经臌胀岔开的两道阴茎从小帐篷里解放。

左右两条阴茎，是蜥蜴人为了适应带尾巴的交配体位进化的结构，也可能是为了保护蛋蛋，但王子一向认定那是歪门学说，他现在就要进行实验了，在这个人类身上。

王子将伊凡的腰扶起来，没给他机会看自己，免得这人类被吓到。他抱住了他紧绷的下腹，侧倒在石棺版上。伊凡结实地流汗，散发出古龙水般的气味，和寝宫里丁香做芯的抱枕是不一样的风味。就算他身在异乡，也好不难受了。他宽大的吻磨蹭着伊凡的胡须，将从泄殖腔中探出的一支透明阴茎，两三下钻进了刚被开拓的甬道里，直到填满。

“王子、王子……”伊凡呼出热气，弯腰自己的下腹与王子紧紧结合。他的后面已比下雨、蹲壕沟和如厕时还黏还脏，而王子被他夹紧的粗腿内侧刺激。他腿掰得好开，小腿踩在王子的甲上，不时如鹿腿瞪一下，让王子更是激动。

随每次抽插与腰部扭动，他的尾巴也像被自己的动作吓到的毛虫那样，蜷曲和搏动得越来越紧，时而绑到伊凡的腿上，时而滑过棺盖，有力地将棺盖共振。

在石像中，没有草的隐蔽，两人都把自己烘暖。最后一丝搏动，伊凡感到敏感点被带到高峰，弓手警觉的肌肉顿时舒张，而在他体内播种的王子，也抑制不住，尾巴绷直，将棺盖卷起来。

——终于，这个任性的王子付出了代价。

等王子再清醒过来时，面前是兴奋的守墓人法维玛、鄙视的希贝尔、刚使用完寒冰附体的洛斯，以及满地散落的骨片。

“我真想把你们这一刻画下来。”

什么时候这个女同族有这种属性啦！

而迎面，伊凡正慌张地提起裤裆。

“哈哈，没想到这里这么危险啊。”王子张开壁笑道，丝毫没意识到自己没穿裤子。

于是、伊凡温柔地笑笑，朝他走来，他一遍扯好开襟，握紧手甲，一边往他脸上揍了一拳。


End file.
